


"The day I fell in love with you..."

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami reflects on the moment she fell for Korra, smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The day I fell in love with you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly know where to end it, my train of thought kinda petered out, I might revisit this at a later date and wrap it up!
> 
> [UPDATE!]  
> THIS IS A TRIUMPH!!! I've finally given this piece an ending!!!

Asami paused at the window, looking out across the sun drenched grounds of her palatial family estate, lost in thought. A soft, but calloused hand on her waist brought her back to reality as Korra wrapped her in a hug. The heiress purred and turned, settling her arms around the Avatar's neck, her brilliant emerald eyes staring deep into her girlfriend's breathtaking sapphire ones. They inched closer together, slowly sinking into a gentle kiss, savoring the taste of each other and letting all other concerns fall away.

Korra was the first to break the kiss, and despite looking a little dazed she shot Asami one of her trademark lopsided grins (which made Asami just melt with want). Asami blushed furiously, then suddenly burst out laughing, "Spirits Korra, you are such a fucking dork, thanks for reminding me why and how I fell madly in love with you!" She returned the water tribe woman's smile with her own brilliant grin, ever so subtly biting her lip and raising a single eyebrow, Enjoying the sight  
of one of the most powerful people in the entire world, squirming under her gaze, obviously aroused.

With all the grace of a drunk platypusbear, Korra changed topics by asking Asami what she'd been thinking about when she'd shown up. Asami smiled again, looking at her amazing girlfriend, "I was remembering the first day we spent time together, on the racetrack, when I fell in love with you..." a blush crept to her pale cheeks, "and I was also thinking about how you thought I was too busy to notice you grinding against the back of my seat and moaning during the drive..."

Korra turned beet red, whimpering slightly at the memory of adrenaline of the ride, and how dripping wet it had made her to see the car taken through it's paces by the raven haired beauty that stands before her. Asami gently took control, backing the shorter woman against the wall, her leg parting Korra's muscular thighs, applying pressure to her center; her whimper swallowed by Asami as she sunk into anther deep kiss. Asami felt a small damp patch begin to soak through her pant leg, feeling her own arousal grow as the Avatar turned to putty in her hands.

"A-Asami, BEDROOM, NOW!" 

Korra gasped as her girlfriend released her lips, only to latch onto the junction between her neck and shoulder. Asami felt Korra's hips buck as she began sucking at her pulse point, drinking in the other woman's desperate moans. She extracted her leg from between Korra's thighs, roughly guiding the surprised woman towards the bedroom that they shared, pulse racing at the thought of the deliciously depraved things she knew Korra desperately wanted to do to her.  
Clothes were unceremoniously ripped away, the two women struggling to keep their hands off each other long enough to get undressed. They fell backward onto the bed together, both fighting for dominance, a fight that they both know Asami will win, because Asami never loses. The heiress pins the water tribe woman beneath her, grinding her thigh against Korra's dripping arousal, waiting for her to beg to be fucked, Asami loved to tease he girlfriend. 

"S-spirits 'Sami" Korra whimpered, her hips bucking slowly against the pressure of the other woman's thigh, "I need you inside me..."

"Now, now dear, is that any way for my lovely little pet to address her master? I'm not convinced you actually want it..." Asami gently massaged Korra's breasts, teasing the dark nipples into hard points.

"I'm s-sorry master" Korra's gasped out, eyes dark with arousal, "Please fuck me, I want to feel you inside me, and I desperately want to cum for you!"  
Asami nodded her approval. taking one of the younger woman's stiff nipples into her mouth, she gently rolled it between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue. Korra's back arched as waves of pleasure shot through her body, her moans echoing loudly against the room's vaulted ceilings.

Delicate fingers trailed down Korra's stomach, lazily tracing the bender's taught abs, inching towards her aching center. Asami paused as she reached Korra's entrance, teasing her fingers across soaked labia. She looked up into the face of the woman she loved, silently searching for confirmation to proceed. The Avatar moaned out, "please master, I want to feel you inside me!"

The heiress granted her request, sliding a single finger slowly between Korra's slick folds, feeling her core tighten and then relax as her body adjusted to the sensation, drinking in the desperate whimpers the emanated from between dark lips. After what felt like an eternity, Asami began gently curling her digit into Korra's aching center, letting a desperate moan slip as she watched the Avatar spasm slightly and begin panting loudly as her arousal spiked again and again. Soon Asami had worked a second and third finger into Korra's aroused and wanting cunt. Asami purred at the sight of her girlfriend twitching and moaning obscenely loud as juice slicked fingers stretched her open and hit all of her zones. "Now that I've given you a reward, what does a good pet say...?" She cocks her eyebrow questioningly as she continued fucking Korra.

Finally Korra is able to gasp out "Th-thank you master, th-thank you f-for fucking your pet, may I please come?" Asami gave her several more deep thrust before deciding.

"Yes pet, I think you've definitely earned it, you can come." Asami shot the Avatar a wicked grin as she dove in with renewed vigor, pounding her hard as the raven haired woman snaked her way up Korra's tight abs and muscular chest, never braking pace as she crushes her lips into the dark ones beneath her, swallowing all the moans and gasps that Korra couldn't hold back.

Asami saw the taught body before her go rigid, recognizing that she was on the edge of an orgasm, she rapidly slid down so her face was buried between Korra's muscular thighs, teasing the throbbing bud of her clit with a talented tongue. Suddenly The Avatar's back arched, her eyes glowing as a stream of slick juices gushed out around Asami's fingers, soaking her chin. The glowing woman's mouth parted to release another obscenely loud moan that practically rattled the windows, continuing to ride out the waves of pleasure, Asami didn't dare stop. After what seemed like minutes, the glow faded and Korra slumped over, completely spent, and let the blackness take her.

She dazedly swam back to reality as the gorgeous woman leaning over her shook her and kept repeating Korra's name, soon gravity reasserted itself and Korra could finally move again, gently rising onto her elbows to look at her worried girlfriend. "What happened?" she mumbled, "Did I pass out?"

Asami blushed furiously, and responded laughing "Apparently I'm amazing in bed, because I made you both go into the Avatar state, and then pass out for several minutes, just with some attitude and three fingers..." She trailed off as Korra pulled her down into a blazing kiss.

As they split, Korra whispered "I love you 'Sami" causing the heiress to tear up before she responded "I love you too, Korra"

They cuddled together, sleep beckoning them after the intensity of the evenings "activities". The last thought that they both shared before blissful dreams took them, was a mutual joy at how profoundly wonderful this relationship was for the two of them.


End file.
